


The Quietness of Being Loved

by bluefay



Series: Ficlets (YOI) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Rings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay/pseuds/bluefay
Summary: A month after the Grand Prix final, Yuuri finds himself with more questions than answers.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Ficlets (YOI) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177379
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	The Quietness of Being Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little scene rattling around my brain at 2 am, so please enjoy! And thank you to my lovely beta seasonalstress for the last minute help ❤

If forced to choose, Yuuri would say that stolen moments with Victor were his favorite ― sleepy kisses on the train ride home, collapsing on the bed and drenching the sheets in sweat after their morning runs, making pirozhki together on snowy afternoons, their hands somehow always managing to find each other during the night.

There was something to be said about the quietness of being loved.

Growing up, Yuuri had expected love to come in a great tidal wave, its power relentless and all-consuming. That’s what Mari had told him, anyway, when she had begun dating her first girlfriend at the age of thirteen. Yuuri had taken this knowledge and stowed it away, waiting for the moment that he felt that first rush of love.

So, when Victor had dominated the skating world as a child prodigy, it only made sense that Yuuri had made the connection, wasting no time in running out to purchase every poster he could get his hands on. There was something about watching Victor skate that made him feel raw inside, as though his body couldn’t take the longing.

Now, though, Yuuri knew better. Falling in love with Victor ― the _real_ Victor, not the one from his posters or the televised press conferences ― hadn’t been a grand, flip-of-the-switch moment where everything had suddenly changed. Instead, it had been a deep, quiet tugging in the pit of his stomach, drawing them silently together.

As months passed and Victor continued to coach him, he decided that he preferred the quiet; the unremarkable moments where nothing particularly splendid happened were a steady, constant, irrevocable reminder that he was loved, through and through.

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh, watching as pale afternoon light reflected off of the gold band that sat on his right hand. Next to him, Victor was snuggled under the three duvets that layered their bed, his icy feet pressed up against Yuuri’s exposed calves.

It had been a month since the Grand Prix final, and while Yuuri was relieved that he’d made it to the podium, he’d somehow managed to return to St. Petersburg from Barcelona with more questions than answers.

Namely, their matching rings.

Yuuri hadn’t necessarily intended for the rings to symbolize an engagement; if anything, he had been looking for a way to promise Victor all the things he couldn’t work up the courage to say aloud. However, once Victor had publicly announced that they were to be married after Yuuri won gold, he was no longer entirely sure what the rings meant, and the topic hadn’t been brought up since.

“You’re quiet,” Victor murmured, poking him in the side.

Yuuri shifted to face Victor, pulling the covers up to below his chin as he stared at him. His face was achingly familiar, his bright eyes and lopsided smile feeling more like home than anywhere else.

“You’re making me nervous, zolotse.”

Yuuri shook his head as he intertwined their hands, squeezing them for reassurance. “No, you don’t need to be nervous. I guess I just have a question that I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

Victor raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Yuuri swallowed thickly, trying desperately to ignore the violent whirlwind of nerves in his stomach. “Did you mean what you said in Barcelona? About getting married?”

“I thought that it was obvious,” Victor said, his eyes softening. “Of course I did ― although only if that’s what you want.”

“I do,” Yuuri said. “But what about gold? I didn’t win it this time around, and there’s no guaranteeing that I’ll win it at this year’s final.”

“Oh, zolotse,” Victor murmured, “that was just to intimidate the other skaters. You could never place again, and I’d still marry you in a heartbeat. You’re my everything, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled softly at him. “And you’re mine.”

The room grew still as snow began to fall outside, and it was in this quiet moment that Yuuri found peace.


End file.
